This invention relates to a multi-processor system having a plurality of processors and more particularly to method and apparatus for interruption processing in a multi-processor system in which a common input/output device is coupled to a common bus and a plurality of processors can access the common input/output device.
In this type of multi-processor system, the receipt of an interruption from the common input/output device may be controlled in accordance with the following four well-known control schemes.